Valor
by PackedWithLove
Summary: Se necesita valor para reconocer las cosas tal y como son, y eso es algo que a Courtney le sobra. La historia se sitúa poco después de Drama Total Todos Estrellas. "El asunto es complicado y la vida es breve"-Protágoras (La Frase es alusiva al tema de la historia)


-Oye tengo que hablar contigo Courtney-Dijo Duncan acercándose a la mesa de bocadillos situada tras el set de Total Drama. Idea de los abogados de la morena. Esta simplemente lo ignoro volteando la vista hacia otro lado- Es en serio, no tengo todo el día-Obtuvo el mismo resultado, solo que esta vez comenzó a engullir una galleta de queso demostrando su indiferencia al criminal-¡Existo!-

-¿Y QUÉ?-Exclamo molesta la morocha- Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión-Expreso con un tono cansado mientras levantaba los brazos al aire marchándose en sentido contrario a Duncan.

-Nada de eso-Contestó firme Duncan, más, sin embargo, Courtney lo miro de una forma un tanto aterradora, por lo cual el chico dudo un poco a su firmeza-Es decir, solo hablar de. . .algo-

-Te escucho-Respondió tomando otra galleta como si realmente la charla no le fuera importante.

 *****Confesionario*****

-No me importa que es lo que ese neardental tenga que decirme-Decía una muy enfadada castaña, para luego dudar un poco y quedar en silencio durante tres segundos-¿Por qué. . .

 *****Fin del Confesionario*****

-Scott es mi amigo ¿Lo entiendes?-Explicó molesto el punketo- No intentes buscar problemas-

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué si es tu amigo?-Preguntó extrañada y algo molesta la castaña.

-Oh Courtney, Courtney, Courtney-Le sonrió-No soy tonto, es obvio lo que intentas hacer-Aclaró tranquilamente mientras miraba los postres de la mesita.

-No entiendo-Dijo rodando los ojos colocando sus manos en la cintura- Explícate, no tengo todo el día-

-Oh vamos, ahora la chica tipo A no tiene idea de esto-Rió. Aunque parecía más entretenido en decidir si tomaría un cupcake de vainilla o un brownie con helado…Quizá tomaría una de esas tartaletas saladas- Entablando amistad con mi nueva ex novia, y fingiendo interés por mi nuevo amigo… Por favor, si quieres arruinarme tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso "princesa"-Habló como si nada mientras probaba un bocadito de queso y salmón.

-Oye, alto ahí-Defendió con enfado- Gwen y yo teníamos que arreglar las cosas, no es mi culpa que las cosas entre ustedes no hayan funcionado…

 *****Confesionario*****

-Pero no puede negar que no se lo merecía-Resopló la morena.

 *****Fin del Confesionario*****

-Como sea, no porque coquetees con Scott, volveré contigo, eres historia-Dijo Duncan orgulloso mientras se recargaba tranquilamente contra una pared cercana.

 *****Confesionario*****

-¿PUEDEN CREER LO QUE DIJO? ¡ES INSOPORTABLE!-Gritó enojada la morocha- Yo entiendo que todo se acabo, pero… ¿Por qué se obsesiona con la idea? Esto es demasiado.

-Es más que obvio que Courtney aún me quiere-Presumió Duncan-Le gusto, no creo que le guste Scott, no es su tipo, simplemente no funcionaria-Sonrió.

 *****Fin del Confesionario*****

-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte-Contestó la chica intentando controlar su instinto de "golpea a Duncan".

-Escucha…Si cambiaras tu actitud tal vez aceptaría salir contigo-Continuó el chico bastante seguro de sí mismo, a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido.

-Tú eres el único que considera el volver-

-Jajajaja ¿Entonces estarás con Scott? ¡Por favor!-Carcajeó soltando una lágrima a modo de burla.

-¿Nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza que posiblemente ya te superé?-Lo miró con ira, a lo que este comenzó a prestar atención-Me costó trabajo, lo admito…Pero yo pude entender que lo nuestro acabo, ¿No crees que quizá, fuera de juego, Gwen realmente me agrada? ¿O que Scott es lo suficientemente lindo para gustarme? ¡No me conoces y tal vez nunca me llegaste a conocer! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI LO SUPIERAS TODO SOBRE MI!-

El del mohicano igualmente hizo gestos de notoria molestia- Oh, vaya, la chica perfecta que ha logrado "Crecer como persona"-Hizo un par de comillas en el aire- Por favor ¡Tal vez ellos se crean ese cuento tuyo, pero yo no! ¿Ahora te besuquearas con Scott día y noche porque de pronto el villano se te hace "lindo"?-Acercó su rostro a sólo algunos centímetros del de Courtney-Si te beso, estarás muerta, y lo sabes-Cruzo los brazos con orgullo.

-¡YA MADURA!-Exigió la castaña empujándolo- No me importa si quieres estar con Lindsay, Heather, Beth o con otra compañera de Drama Total...¡Ya no eres mi problema! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!-Gritó, más, sin embargo, se tranquilizó en algunos minutos. Ambos se miraron con rencor por algunos momentos, y suavizaron la mirada algunos más. De pronto el ambiente se tenso, y se miraron de forma incómoda- Yo…-Tosió un poco- No quiero tener que hablar contigo de estas cosas, pero creo que siendo honesta…Me gusta Scott, me gusta mucho…-El oji celeste la miró algo sospechoso, y…¿Preocupado?- Yo no tenía planeado que esto pasara, solo pasó…Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Vuelve conmigo-Soltó de pronto fijando su vista en ella- Por favor, te extraño princesa.

 *****Confesionario*****

-Ya sé lo que piensan-Suspiró el peli verde- "¡Duncan! ¡Perro desgraciado! ¡Tu fuiste quién terminó con ella!"…Si me preguntan lo negaré pero… A veces las cosas aterran, y me tomó tiempo entender que…Quizá Courtney fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…No me malentiendan, claro que quise a mi nena villana, Gwen es una chica genial…Pero cuando lo sabes, lo sabes….Paso su mano por su cabello-Necesitó a Courteney, porque la quiero, en mi vida…Hoy y siempre.

 *****Fin del Confesionario*****

-Duncan-Suspiró algo cansada y culpable a la vez- No podemos…Yo tampoco creí que las cosas terminarían así… ¿No lo entiendes? Hace dos años me lastimaste demasiado, y ahora…Bueno-Intentó explicar con tacto- Lo quiero, no me di cuenta de cuando ocurrió, pero así es-El punk intentó interrumpirla- Tuviste tu oportunidad, no quiero ser mala-Dudo un poco- Soy consciente de que cuando te conocí, me cambiaste, cambiaste mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, y eso me ayudó, siempre te lo agradeceré…Pero también me hiciste mucho daño…-

-Por favor-Pidió nuevamente- Sólo una oportunidad más…-

-Nadie merece estar con alguien que sólo te causa problemas, lo siento… ¿Podemos ser amigos?-

 *****Confesionario*****

-Entiendo que eso es lo peor que pude sugerir en ese momento, en el lugar de Duncan no aceptaría-Opinó Courtney algo preocupada-Es sólo que…Yo quise a Duncan, y siempre tendrá un lugar especial porque fue parte de mi vida…-Llevo ambas manos a su pecho-Pero su etapa en ella se terminó, y entiendo perfectamente que lo seguiré viendo gracias a los contratos de Drama Total-Rodo la mirada-Es sólo que…Cuando las cosas acaban, sólo acaban. Jamás creí que esto pasaría.

 *****Fin del Confesionario*****

Duncan sonrió con añoranza, algo decepcionado pero a la vez feliz, un poco falso para ser más concreta, creo que no podría explicarlo…-Scott tiene suerte, más vale que te cuide-Tomó la mano de la tostada.

-Lo hará-Sonrió Court-Además, los chicos malos no tienen tiempo para novias, no te ates a nadie, luego llegará la indicada-Guiño.

-Eso no pasará-Sonrió falsamente una vez más.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella me acaba de rechazar justo ahora…-Susurró mirando los labios de su compañera.

* * *

 **OMG! Adivinen quién esta de vuelta BD! Jajaja, disculpen por dejar tan abandonado todo, entre a la prepa y…uff.**

 **Hace poco recordé que IDD, aunque no lo crean, de una u otra forma ha sido muy importante para mi xD jaja, así que vi todas las temporadas que me faltaban de ver (2 tempos) y…Me enamoré del CourtneyxScott…Claro que extraño el DxC, pero también me agrada esta nueva parejita rara**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería continuarlo? No sé si hacerlo xD jajaja**

 **Luego veremos…**

 **¿Saben? Si no quieren esto (Lo siguiente) Ya no lo lean, es sólo un consejo, que les puede servir mucho, e incluso lo mencione en la historia.**

" **Nadie merece estar con alguien que solo causa problemas"**

 **Entiendo que muchos tenemos inseguridades, no somos muy felices con lo que somos o lo que tenemos, y en algunos casos, quizá podamos sentirnos poca cosa. Pero hay que aprender que no es así, que nadie merece estar con alguien que te hace daño al igual que nadie merece que le hagan daño.**

 **Y también, tengan mucho cuidado al elegir a sus amigos. Tomen en cuenta que hay gente muy buena, y hay gente mala…realmente existen personas que sólo buscan fines egoístas, tengan cuidado.**

 **¿Algo más?...¡Oh! Y siempre empiecen sus proyectos con un mínimo de un mes de anticipación, apenas les quedará el tiempo justito, jaja.**

 **Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima actualización. Los aprecio.**

 **Atte:**

 **MIREYA DXC**


End file.
